Telling Off The Fanatics, Xena Warrior Princess Style
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Xena, the ancient warrior princess, visits the cruel and fanatical elements of the West-Allen and Lauriver fandoms in order to give them a firm dose of reality in response to their abusive behavior and cyber bullying.


**I'm sorry about this everyone. I meant to have this ready two days ago but it didn't work out like that. Here it is though and I apologize for the delay.**

**From time to time I've been hearing about the Lauriver fans, alongside some of my fellow West-Allen fans, bullying my friends, former friends, and other authors here. I might be a West-Allen fan but I don't like bullying and am therefore against what some of those members have been doing. And plus the Lauriver fans have only hurt themselves. Besides everyone has the right to like or dislike certain ships. Therefore I decided to follow the example of my fellow authors who've been victimized by giving their attackers the business as a token of my support towards them over the bullying.**

**With that said, I've mentally launched a break into the fourth wall and asked for Xena, the warrior princess from ages ago, to help me by giving the bullies the business and she's agreed to do so. And here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow", "The Flash", or "Xena, Warrior Princess".**

The Lauriver and West-Allen fanatics were crowded around together in a room, cheering each other on while making terrible comments and rants to each other about not only the anti-West-Allen fans but also the fans who called Laurel out from time to time when necessary.

They claimed that neither Laurel nor Iris had ever done any wrong and that they were the best there is. On other days they had also pushed and tried to severely bully those who did not agree with them, especially in regards to Laurel.

Currently they were ranting about how the anti-West-Allen fans were racist, did not bow the knee to their majestic queen Laurel, and they were also making preparation to unleash another brutal torrent of cyber bullying towards their victims, when there was a resounding crash and a loud "ALALALALALALALA" war cry which startled them. Looking upwards in confusion, they watched in shock as a lovely, raven haired woman, wearing a dazzling suit of armor and holding a circular object by her side, did a circular flip through the glass window above them and then landed onto the ground gracefully.

Once she'd landed, she addressed the crowd of bullies, hands on her hips.

"The reason I'm here is because changingdestiny40 has reached out and asked me to address you regarding the cyberbullying you've been cruelly and relentlessly raining down upon your fellow authors and fans who disagree with you", she began firmly, staring at everyone in the room. "I've looked into the matter and after a thorough investigation, I've found that what he has shared with me is correct and I am appalled.

"I cannot believe that all of you would do something like this. All of you think you're so tough hiding behind your devices as you rain down horrible insults and other verbal acts of cruelty, trying to drive them to the breaking point. Not to mention that you put those of your fellow West-Allen and Lauriver shippers who are innocent in a negative light since your own horrible actions makes the rest of your fandom look bad even if they're respectful and not involved in this mess."

All of a sudden, one Lauriver shipper spoke up.

"Well maybe they should join in with us instead of being all nice and sweet with those losers", he smarted off at Xena. "They are the true cowards and all of us should actually stand together and force others to conform to our will."

Xena responded with a head shake, not believing what just came out of his mouth.

"Actually, the fact that some West-Allen and Lauriver shippers don't join you in your cruelty makes them better individuals than you are and it is all of you who are the problem", Xena responded firmly. "And wanting to force others to conform to your will? Are you really that insane? I admit I was also guilty of that back when I was a war mongering conqueror, but I changed, cleaned up my act, and am now a defender of the oppressed. And now you need to look at yourselves in the mirror and clean up your acts as well.

"And neither Iris nor Laurel are as good as you've made them out to be. Iris has shown terrible bedside manners at the beginning and end of season 3, shared a kiss with Barry in an alternate timeline even though she had a boyfriend, both she and Barry were selfish in season 3 by not being there for their friends, and her future self lied about removing her daughter's powers. And Laurel at one point in her life was a drugs and alcohol addict which in turn brought out her worse self and she showed examples of self-righteousness and cruelty. But it's obvious that all of you have blinders on and maybe you need to work on that."

Xena sighed, biting her tongue while moving her hand through her raven locks, and then continued.

"Everyone has the ships they like and dislike, whether it be West-Allen, Lauriver, Canarrow, Olicity, Supercorp, Karamel, Kalex, or any other ships, and just because you may disagree with each other doesn't mean you can't respect each other. Everyone and their interests or disinterests must always be respected. An example of that, which changingdestiny40 has asked me to mention, is his relationship with Aragórn II Elessar. He's pro West-Allen while Aragorn's anti West-Allen, but they still respect each other and get along perfectly. The latter even allowed the former to say something to him about West-Allen when the former asked for permission and in a respectful fashion.

"All of you, on the other hand, are not respecting anyone and you are all nothing but cowards. And both myself, and changingdestiny40, a West-Allen fan, demand that all of you West-Allen shippers who are cruel and disrespectful, along with you out of control Lauriver shippers as well, put an end to your bullying, cyber bullying, and ruthless aggression and instead start showing your victims the proper respect.

"Oh, and for the record, the actions of you Lauriver shippers have only served to cause even that ships fans to conduct a scorched Earth policy against fics of that pairing. You've soured their interest in Lauriver and therefore your actions backfired and you have no one to blame except yourself.

"At the end of the day, another author named Arlyss made a wonderful point in that all of you are best left ignored since tits for tats only continue an endless and unnecessary cycle. Therefore I have made clear to changingdestiny40 that I won't be coming around again to give you the business. I've said what I had to say and I hope all of you will meditate and take all of it into account.

"However I also cannot, in good conscious, allow you to continue cyber tormenting your victims here or trying to push your weight around them. Unlike the others, I won't be sending Deadpool or Justin Beiber upon you for my tastes are more refined. Plus that perv, in regards to the former, keeps ogling my boobs, desperately wants to get into the pants of myself and my girlfriend Gabriella, and neither of us want him anywhere near us".

Mentioning Deadpool caused Xena to frown in annoyance at even the thought of Deadpool and she could not count the times he'd constantly asked her and Gabriella for a threesome (UGG GROSS! "her thoughts"). And so he was the last person she wanted around herself as she enacted her plan. Just no. She then continued.

"Instead I have something else in mind and the ability to do so was given to me by the Muses, who were more than happy to help after learning of the reason."

And without preamble, Xena placed her outstretched hand to her chin and blew out a massive shower of glittering magical sparkles from her mouth and towards the West-Allen and Lauriver fanatics, encasing them. Once the magical dust settled after having done its work, they opened theor mouths to ask what had happened but no sound came out of their mouths. They then realized, to their horror, that they'd been rendered mute.

Xena smiled at the site before her, pleased with her handiwork.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen. I have taken away your ability to speak and now your victims and the others you've bullied and wronged won't have to hear from you for quite some time", she explained to them matter of factly. "And now there's a second thing I need to add to this."

She then raised her hands into the air and snapped her fingers. The now very mute onlookers were very confused as to what that was about but filled with apprehension considering what she had already dome to them. She then proceeded to explain what she'd just done.

"In addition to rendering all of you speechless, quite literally, I've also made all of your technological devises disappear, as in completely vanish. And now you won't be able to cyberbully them either."

The West-Allen and Lauriver fanatics were filled with horror upon hearing this, which suddenly tuned into rage and they tried to shout and scream but to no avail. One even, based upon the movement of his lips, seemed to be trying to say in outrage that she could not do this to them. Xena was an excellent lip reader though and addressed him and the others in response.

"Actually I can, and just did", she said with her arms folded and a satisfied smile. "And in case any of you are wondering, this spell will pass after one month and I hope by that time, all of you will have learned your lesson and will engage in appropriate, respectful behavior. And if not, then that's on you since as I already told changingdestiny40, I won't be addressing any of you ever again since at the end of the day, I don't have time for this. And now I am off to my romantic dinner with Gabriella and I bid you all a good day."

And so Xena, Warrior Princess, propelled herself upwards and out the window she'd entered through and left the crowd below her to grumble at what had just happened.

**The End**

**A/N the Muses are demi goddesses from mythology who were believed to have created the arts, including literature and music.**

**I hope I was able to provide through this a good supportive work in support for all of the readers who've been harassed and treated cruelly by the fanatical factions of the Lauriver and West-Allen fans and I wish all of you well.**

**Have a great day.**


End file.
